


I Wonder What Sherlock's Doing

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Creepy Moriarty, Dark, Dark Comedy, Drama & Romance, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gallows Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Moriarty Is A Dick, Murder, Murderers, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Romance, Sebastian Moran Being Creepy, Sebastian Moran Being an Asshole, Slow Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sebastian has an answer, but maybe not the right answer.Oneshot/drabble





	I Wonder What Sherlock's Doing

Jim Moriarty had what one could call a one track mind. He was a fucking genius, thank you very much, and a bit insane too if he was going to be completely honest. Right now he needed something to distract him. Because he was bored, and being bored in his oh so humble opinion was worse than anything. Sebastian Moran was sitting next to him, and very politely listening to Jim ramble on and on about something or another. 

"...I wonder what's taking Sherlock so long to figure this one out," Jim was currently saying. 

"I dunno." Sebastian shrugged. "He's probably dreaming about you sensually licking a gun or you crossdressing, or..." He trailed off then. 

Jim turned to stare at him. "What."

"...or that might just be me having inappropriate thoughts, sorry boss." 

Damn right that's all that was. 


End file.
